This invention relates to chemical handling systems generally, and specifically to systems for handling bottled chemicals.
Many industries employ chemicals in connection with daily activities, such as manufacturing, processing materials, and the like. Many such chemicals are highly toxic, caustic or otherwise dangerous, and must be stored, transported and dispensed with great caution and safety. In addition, some chemicals are extremely expensive and must be subjected to high level security to prevent theft. The caution, safety and security requirements for many bottled chemicals are exacerbated by the fact that some chemicals must be stored in vented containers, which precludes storage and transport in other than a vertical attitude. Finally, in many applications for bottled chemicals, there is a frequent need to inventory the stocks of different types of bottled chemicals, in order to maintain a sufficient supply.